AsTu Dèjá Aimé?
by Maria Penn
Summary: Sirius Black chega a várias conclusões sobre seu amigo Remus Lupin. SLASH SBxRL


La Distance

**As-tu Dèjá Aimé? (Você já quis amar?)  
**por M. Penn (Maah Rodrigues)

Sirius não sabia há quanto tempo, mas havia algumas semanas em que notava o aumento da proximidade que ele e um dos seus melhores amigos estavam tendo. Constantemente se pegava fitando os olhos dourados de seu colega de casa, e não sabia o porquê. Duas vezes Lily já o havia cutucado com a varinha, o fazendo sair do transe. E mais de três vezes ele corara ao ver que o lobisomem havia percebido e mantido o olhar com aquele sorriso acolhedor que conhecia tão bem.

Se conheciam havia seis anos, mas nunca pareceram tão íntimos. Era como se partilhassem algo, um segredo. Mas o segredo também era secreto para o Black, então isso tornava tudo mais estranho - se possível.

Quando estavam nas aulas em que faziam dupla, podia sentir suas pernas se encostarem de leve por alguns segundos. Podia sentir a respiração calma e silenciosa ao seu lado, podia sentir que o outro estava inquieto também. E percebia também como era evidente que o ficava observando, talvez o deixando constrangido. Mas não conseguia evitar, estava viciado. Viciado em cada parte do rosto do outro, das marcas na pele branca e lisa de Remus que haviam sido causadas por Padfoot numa tentativa de dominar sua fera interior. Não queria machucá-lo. Era um pecado acordar no dia seguinte e ir encontrar o amigo na Ala Hospitalar com tantos cortes e machucados. Mas alguém precisava o conter. Alguém precisava...

"Sirius? Você está bem?" as sobrancelhas do Lupin se juntaram em uma feição preocupada. A aula havia acabado, mas ele continuava ali, fitando o lugar que antes era ocupado pelo outro Grifinório. Não havia percebido como a atmosfera pareceu mais fria com a ausência do amigo.

"Estou. Ei, você pode me ajudar com o trabalho de Aritmância? Eu havia terminado, mas o idiota do Ranhoso o queimou durante a aula de Poções." Bufou irritado, tentando pensar em algo bom o suficiente para uma vingança ao Sonserino que mais odiava - depois de seu irmão. Provavelmente pediria ajuda a James.

"É claro. Eu havia feito um de reserva, caso Peter não conseguisse fazer ele mesmo. Posso dá-lo à você." E sorriu.

Sirius não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso grande e o abraçou de lado, começando a andar com ele daquela maneira.

"Você é incrível, Moony. Sério. Quem é que faz **dois **trabalhos para a mesma matéria? Acho que é por isso que Dumbledore vai te nomear Monitor-Chefe no próximo ano. E se ele não o fizer, terei que ter umas palavrinhas com nosso diretor..." Riram juntos, caminhando pelo corredor do quinto andar, em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Era estranho o modo como podia falar de qualquer coisa com Remus e ele nunca o reprimiria. Nunca diria que era bobagem, e sempre argumentaria seriamente. Fosse sobre Quadribol, Explosivins ou até Magia Negra.

Claro, era quase a mesma coisa com James, mas normalmente estavam ocupados demais causando confusão e cumprindo detenções, e então raramente conversavam seriamente. E Peter estava sempre com sua atenção focada em comida ou no Potter.

E então ele percebera. Percebera que Remus não tinha ninguém além dele para falar. E ele também só tinha a Remus. A barreira que antes estava erguida, por alguma estranha razão havia sido quebrada, e agora estavam tão perto um do outro...

"Sirius, o que houve?" Remus estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Antes estavam rindo, e agora, como se algo tivesse os atingido, Sirius havia parado e se distanciado do outro. E algo doeu no peito do lobisomem naquele momento. "Eu... Eu fiz ou disse algo errado?"

Sirius o olhou, seu coração batendo mais rápido a cada segundo. Havia percebido. De algum modo bizarro e estranhamente normal, havia se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo.

"Hm, não. Está tudo bem, de verdade." Sorriu falsamente, não sabendo se estava sendo convincente, mas sentiu a tensão em seus ombros diminuir ao que Remus também sorriu.

"Vamos, o jantar já vai ser servido e ainda nem nos arrumamos." Assentiu, sentindo o braço fino do amigo se apoiar em um dos seus ombros, o guiando pela multidão de alunos.

Estava errado. Não podia sentir algo daquele modo. Não podia...

"Bafo de Hipógrifo." Não havia notado que já haviam percorrido o caminho todo desde a torre de Astronomia até ali.

Tudo ficava mais claro a cada passo que dava. Os olhares trocados, os toques não tão despropositais... O carinho como se referia ao amigo e só a ele... Será que, então, o outro também sentia algo por Sirius?

"É claro que não." Sussurrou o animago, se sentindo péssimo por estar tendo pensamentos daquele tipo.

"Hm? Falou comigo, Sirius?" O Black quase tombou para trás devido ao susto de ver a imagem do corpo magro de Remus sair do banheiro com uma toalha em sua cintura.

"Ah, não. Estava falando sozinho, desculpe." O outro sorriu, passando por Sirius com intenção de se trocar. "Não vai se arrumar, Siri?"

Riu, notando a brincadeira evidente nas palavras do amigo. "Não é como se eu precisasse me arrumar para as garotas caírem aos meus pés, Remi. Elas gostam de mim ao natural." Remus lhe mandou um sorriso cínico, que logo se transformou no carinhoso habitual.

"É, eu sei."

Sirius não conseguiu despregar os olhos do corpo marcado do outro. Se perguntava como seria a textura do contraste das cicatrizes e a pele maravilhosamente lisa. Quando percebeu, já havia erguido o braço em direção as suas costas.

"Siri-" Remus se interrompeu, percebendo o que o outro fazia. O lobisomem só estava de calça, e se sentia corar ao que os dedos de Sirius percorriam as cicatrizes dele.

"Eu nunca quis te machucar, sabe. Eu preferia que fosse eu, e não você." Os olhos se encontraram, azul e dourado se mesclando. Remus teve que aguçar a audição para ouvir as palavras sussurradas tão baixas.

"Não é sua culpa." O animago sentiu seu rosto ser levantado pelas mãos suaves do outro. Não percebeu como haviam ficado naquela posição, mas agora notava como estavam perfeitamente encaixados. Remus estava entre suas pernas abertas, de pé, enquanto ele continuava sentado na cama com seus braços envoltos à cintura do Lupin. "Não é sua culpa, Sirius." Reforçou o argumento, seus dedos faziam carinho na pele áspera, por culpa da barba crescente, de Sirius.

O de íris azuis assentiu, suspirando levemente. O contato dos olhos não foi quebrado em momento algum. Os dedos calejados do Black, por culpa do Quadribol, tateavam na pele de Remus, traçando caminhos por onde os dedos se moviam. Retirou por alguns instantes uma das mãos, entrelaçando a sua com uma das que o Lupin mantinha em seu rosto. A beijou devagar, fechando seus olhos por alguns segundos.

Percebeu que o amigo também havia sentido aquilo. Aquela sensação de como que aquilo era certo.

Quando abriu os olhos, o rosto de Remus estava perto. Tão perto, que só conseguiu sorrir fraca e sinceramente antes de seus lábios se encontrarem. A intensidade com que aquilo estava acontecendo era imensa. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia tão errado, também parecia perfeito e sagrado demais para ser evitado.

E naquela noite, eles não conseguiram chegar a tempo para o jantar.

Mas eles não precisariam se explicar mais tarde, por que ninguém nunca iria saber. Eles não precisavam se expressar com palavras exatas, por que era mais do que nítido o que sentiam. Era tão óbvio que parecia cegá-los quando os olhares cruzavam no meio do Salão Principal.

Suas mãos sempre pareciam encontrar uma a outra quando estavam sozinhos. Suas pernas estavam em constante toque em baixo das mesas que partilhavam. Seus lábios se uniam todas as noites, e continuariam a fazê-lo por todas as noites que se seguiriam, durante anos e anos, sem quaisquer arrependimentos.


End file.
